Pas Atteint
by Gia-XY
Summary: Lebih baik cepat kausampaikan …, sebelum semuanya terlambat …./SPOILER ALERT!


**Pas Atteint**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

Lebih baik cepat kausampaikan …, sebelum semuanya terlambat ….

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL **__© Takahashi Kazuki, Yoshida Shin, Miyoshi Naohito_

_**Story**__ © Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning(s):**

_**SPOILER ALERT**__, AR, Maybe OOC, Some non-formal language, Some Japanese, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc._

**.**

**.**

"_Hei, sampai kapan kau mau tertidur seperti ini terus? Lama-lama, aku jadi kasihan melihat Kakakmu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri seperti orang yang kurang kasih sayang."_

_Hening._

_Tidak ada balasan yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang diajaknya bicara. Kedua mata milik gadis itu masih tertutup. Ia masih tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit tanpa ada respon sedikit pun akan kehadiran lelaki yang duduk di sebelah ranjangnya saat ini._

_Lelaki itu mengertakkan giginya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang diajaknya bicaranya tadi. Rasa penyesalan saat ini memenuhi dirinya dan seperti menusuk dirinya dari dalam._

"… _Maafkan aku …."_

**~XxX~**

"Bersyukurlah, karena besok kau sudah boleh terbebas dari ruangan laknat ini besok." Mendengar ucapan ketus yang keluar dari mulut kembarannya yang kini duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, Kamishiro Rio langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Rio saat ini sedang berada di rumah sakit. Sudah seminggu terlewat sejak ia sadar dari komanya, dan ia baru diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit besok.

"Kau berkata seakan aku tidak betah berada di rumah sakit." Mendengar ucapan Rio, Kamishiro Ryouga, Kakak kembar dari Rio, menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Memangnya kau betah di sini setiap hari?" Rio lalu mengeluarkan senyum sombongnya dan menatap Ryouga dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Kalau kukatakan iya bagaimana? Lebih baik aku di sini daripada harus bersamamu setiap hari." Muka Ryouga semakin tertekuk mendengar ucapan Rio. Ia lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah pulang saja. Aku tidak keberatan kau tinggal di sini. Bebanku jadi berkurang." Rio tertawa mendengar ucapan kembarannya. Ia tahu Ryouga tidak menganggap serius ucapannya dan tidak serius mengucapkan kalimat tadi, tetapi tetap saja rasanya lucu melihat wajah Ryouga yang kesal karena digoda olehnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Ryouga. Jangan kesal begitu!" Ryouga mendengus kesal. Tentu saja ia tahu Rio bercanda, tetapi rasanya tetap saja ia kesal mendengar Rio mengucapkan kalau gadis itu tidak betah tinggal bersama dengannya. Perlahan, tawa Rio berhenti. Ia lalu menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum sayu.

Jujur saja, ia memang tidak betah ada di rumah sakit. Entah sudah berapa lama ia koma di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dan seharusnya ia senang karena bisa pergi besok. Tetapi entah kenapa …, ada sesuatu di ruangan tempatnya tinggal selama koma yang membuatnya agak enggan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Bahkan Rio sendiri tidak tahu apa sesuatu itu.

Rio mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke arah jendela. Tidak sengaja, ia menemukan sebuah vas bunga berwarna biru muda dengan beberapa tangkai bunga tulip berwarna putih, merah, dan merah muda menghiasi vas bunga itu. Perlahan, tangan Rio terangkat, lalu jari telunjukknya menunjuk ke arah bunga-bunga itu.

"Ryouga, itu, … aku baru ingat …. Sudah lama aku ingin bertanya …, siapa yang meletakkannya di sana …?" Ryouga menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Rio. Kedua permata _cobalt_ milik Ryouga melebar melihat bunga-bunga itu. Ia berusaha menutupi ekspresi gelisahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Rio tadi.

"Ah, itu … aku … yang meletakkannya …." Rio mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Ryouga. Ia yakin, suara Ryouga terdengar ragu saat menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin ia sedang berbohong. Ya, Ryouga memang berbohong. Bahkan, ia tidak tahu siapa pengirim bunga itu.

Tetapi, karena sedang tidak ingin berargumen, Rio hanya terdiam tanpa memprotes jawaban kakak kembarnya. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Rio lalu kembali bicara.

"… Lain kali, berikan aku bunga akasia saja …." Dan ucapan Rio sukses membuat Ryouga memasang wajah bingung. Apa maksud Rio?

**~XxX~**

"Ryouga?!"

"Rio-san juga!"

_A-apa …? Rio …? _Thomas, yang tadinya hanya menyadari keberadaan Ryouga di antara para _varian_ di hadapannya, langsung melirik ke samping Ryouga. Ah, benar kata Tetsuo …. Rio ada di sana … bersama para _varian_ itu …. Benar juga, di mana ada Ryouga, maka di sana selalu ada Rio ….

"Oi, Shark!" Lamunan Thomas terpecah begitu mendengar panggilan Yuuma kepada Ryouga. Thomas tersentak kaget. Kini Thomas menyadari, kedua permata _pink ruby_ milik Rio sedang balas menatap ke arah kedua permata _pink ruby_ miliknya ….

Hisashiburi nee_, IV—ah, bukan—Thomas Arclight …._ Thomas merasakan getaran di dalam dirinya begitu mendengar Rio menajamkan nada suaranya saat memanggil namanya. Tunggu … kenapa bisa ada suara milik Rio di dalam pikirannya …?

_Aku tidak ingin basa-basi, waktuku tidak banyak, jadi aku akan langsung bicara. Jujur, aku masih dendam padamu atas kecelakaan waktu itu. Tetapi, aku juga berterima kasih, karena kau bersedia menemani Ryouga dan menjadi sahabatnya._ Jujur, Thomas merasa hangat begitu mendengar ucapan terima kasih Rio. Ucapan terima kasih dari Rio benar-benar tulus, Thomas tahu akan hal itu. Walau begitu, Thomas juga tidak bisa menyangkal, kalau sebenarnya ia kembali merasa bersalah begitu Rio mengingatkannya tentang kecelakaan itu, dan yang parahnya …, Rio belum bisa memaafkannya ….

Thomas mengepalkan kedua tangannya kencang-kencang. Sungguh, betapa hinanya dirinya. Jelas saja Rio belum bisa memaafkannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Thomas telah memanfaatkan keadaan Rio untuk membuat Ryouga, keluarga tersayang Rio satu-satunya, menjadi terpuruk dan membuat Ryouga harus menghadapi banyak hal buruk.

Dan yang lebih mengesalkannya bagi Thomas, sebelum ia bisa melakukan tindakan yang berarti agar Rio memaafkannya, Rio sudah menjadi musuhnya terlebih dahulu sekarang …. Kenapa kenyataan pahit selalu saja menimpanya …?

_Lalu …, terima kasih juga untuk … tulip …. Kurasa itu kado yang bagus untuk ucapan selamat keluar dari rumah sakit …._ Baru saja Thomas ingin membuka mulutnya dan bicara pada Rio secara langsung, Rio sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya serasa ditusuk oleh beribu jarum ….

Sore kara_, _sayounara _…, Thomas …. _Thomas terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Rio … mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya …? Tetapi, untuk apa?! Bahkan mereka sama sekali berbicara kepada satu sama lain secara langsung sejak Rio sadar dari komanya! Bahkan Thomas belum sempat minta maaf padanya!

_Kurasa …, hanya itu kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh "Kamishiro Rio". Kamishiro Rio sudah pergi, bersama dengan ucapan selamat tinggal yang tadi kaudengar …. Yang tersisa hanya Merag … _Varian no_ Merag …. _Rio lalu mengangkat tangannya, bersamaan dengan para _varian_ lainnya.

"_Variarphose_!" Dari ketujuh suara yang bekrumandang di sana, hanya suara milik Rio—ah, bukan—suara Merag …, atau siapa pun nama Gadis itu …, yang terdengar di telinga Thomas. Thomas menatap Rio yang wujudnya perlahan berubah dengan wajah tidak percaya.

_Tidak …, ini tidak mungkin!_ Seru Thomas dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kedua permata _pink ruby_ miliknya terbelalak tidak percaya, masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah diketahuinya.

"Panas matahari bisa dengan mudah kubekukan. _Kori no tsurugi_, Merag!" Tepat, kali ini semuanya sudah jelas. Rio—bukan, namanya Merag—adalah salah satu dari _Varian Nanakou_ ….

**.**

… _Rio …. Rio …. Rio …._

Suaramu yang memanggil namanya, tidak pernah tersampaikan …, tak pernah terdengar olehnya …. Menyesal, sekarang kau menyesal. Andai kau menemuinya sejak awal. Andai kau mengatakan semuanya sejak awal. Tetapi, kau tidak pernah melakukannya. Dari kejauhan, kau menatapnya …, hanya itu yang kaulakukan …. Terlambat sudah, semuanya sudah terlambat …. Sekarang, sudah tidak ada gunanya kau berbicara padanya ….

… _Maafkan aku …, lalu … aku …._

Perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan, sulit dikatakan. Andai kau berjuang sejak awal, sesulit apa pun, pasti kata-kata itu akan tersampaikan …. Sayang, semuanya … sudah tidak akan tersampaikan ….

Aishiteru _…._

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

PFFT …! Tolong …, biarkan saya ketawa terlebih dahulu …. Hmph …!

BUAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU, THOMAS! TAHU RASA! SIAPA YANG SURUH, DIKAU MEMBUATKU STRES KARENA TATAPAN-TATAPAN TIDAK JELASMU TERHADAP RIO! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Hahaha …. Aduh …, lebih baik ketawanya ditunda dulu sebelum ada yang ngejar saya ….

Um …, awalnya, _ending FanFic_ ini gak seperti ini. Tadinya,_ FanFic_ ini mau diakhiri dengan _scene_ Thomas bertemu Rio di hari saat Rio pertama kali masuk sekolah. Jadi, ceritanya, yang saat pagi-pagi Rio kesal karena ditinggal Ryouga dan harus berangkat sekolah sendiri itu, dia ketemu sama Thomas. Sayang, _scene_ itu dibatalkan sama saya, karena saya mentok ide. Sepertinya, otak saya memang lebih jalan kalau bikin _scene_ yang menyiksa karakter utama dari _scene_ itu. MAAF, THOMAS! MAAF! JANGAN KUTUK SAYA SEPERTI VECTOR MENGUTUK SAYA!

**Thomas:** (Senyum _psychopath_) "Sepertinya ada yang mau menikmati _Fan Service_ dariku, ya …?"

Uh, oh …. Mending saya buru-buru, biar ada waktu untuk kabur. Jadi, berikut _translate_ dari istilah-istilah Jepang yang ada di atas.

_Hisashiburi nee_: Lama tidak bertemu

_Sore kara_, _sayounara_: Setelah itu, selamat tinggal

_Varian no_ Merag: Merag _of the Varian_ (Kalau di-_translate_ ke Bahasa Indonesia, jadi rada aneh dan membingungkan, makanya saya pakai Bahasa Inggris)

_Kori no tsurugi_: _Sword of Ice_/Pedang Es

_Varian Nanakou_: _Seven Varian Emperor_

_Aishiteru_: Aku menyayangimu (Please, jangan tanya kenapa saya pake kata sayang)

Sekali lagi, untuk Thomas, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena Anda menjadi _super OOC_ dan _super_ menyedihakn di sini. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa suara Merag bisa ada di kepala Thomas, anggap saja _varian_ bisa melakukan telepati. Sudah saya tulis _AR_, 'kan, di _warning_? Tetapi, walau begitu, _varian_ tetap tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang.

Judul _FanFic_ di atas menggunakan Bahasa Prancis. _Pas Atteint_ yang artinya tidak tercapai atau lebih jelasnya, dalam Bahasa Inggrisnya, _Not Reached_.

Soal bunga yang ada di kamar rumah sakit Rio, … ya, itu memang dari Thomas. Tulip putih artinya permohonan maaf. Tulip merah artinya deklarasi cinta dan percayalah padaku. Lalu, tulip merah muda artinya kepedulian. Nah, cuma itu yang bisa saya sampaikan. Jadi, soal apa yang ingin Thomas sampaikan pada Rio, silakan para _readers_ sekalian yang merangkainya sendiri. Selamat berimajinasi.

_Okay_, sekian. Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang ada. Saya pamit dulu, ya!


End file.
